Tears, Snow, and Cookies
by Do-S 1412
Summary: "Berhentilah bermain-main" "Juvia akan menjauh.." "Juvia? Kau tak apa?" "Oi Gray! Apa kau mendengarku! Oi!"


_Tears, Snow, and Cookies_

 _Gray x Juvia_

 _Romance, sad_

 _First ff di fandom ini, jadi mohon maaf apabila terdapat pelencengan karakter (OOC) atau author yang kurang mendalami karakter tiap cast. Terima kasih, selamat membaca_ ~

 _Fairy Tail dan seluruh cast milik Mashima-sensei, tapi alur murni hasil pemikiranku_

.

.

.

Senandung kecil keluar dari mulut gadis yang berjalan dengan riang itu. Rambut biru yang sedikit lebih panjang dari bahunya itu bergoyang mengikuti irama kepalanya yang di balut topi biru dengan bulu putih di sekelilingnya.

Di liriknya kantung berisi cookies buatan sendiri yang masih terasa hangat dalam pelukannya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantik gadis itu. Membayangkan reaksi pujaan hatinya yang mendadak jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan karena ramuan cinta yang hendak dia tambahkan dalam cookies ini -walaupun akhirnya akal sehatnya berhasil menghentikan tindakan itu- tapi karena cookies buatannya ini penuh cinta darinya.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Ul. Guru yang amat di hormati pujaan hatinya. Karena itu lah gadis itu sengaja membuatkan kue yang akan membuat si pujaan hati kembali bersemangat. Gadis itu sudah dapat membayangkan betapa pujaan hatinya akan bangga padanya lalu menikahinya. Ah, imajinasi liar gadis itu mulai merebut kesadarannya lagi.

Tanpa sadar ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Menuju sebuah bangunan tempat dimana pujaan hatinya berada. Sebuah bangunan yang berbentuk seperti istana dengan simbol besar berbentuk sayap dan buntut peri, lengkap dengan nama besar 'Fairy Tail' di bagian depan bangunan.

Setelah membuka pintu besar, dia sambut dengan riuh ramai anggota Fairy Tail yang sedang berpesta. Bukan karena salah satu anggotanya berulang tahun, bukan pula karena merayakan kemenangan besar. Hanya saja, guild yang satu ini memang gemar berpesta. Entah dengan atau tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok sang pujaan hati yang tak di lihatnya selama 2 hari karena pekerjaan yang ternyata memakan waktu lama. Dadanya telah sesak karna rindu. Ingin rasanya langsung meloncat -atau menerkam lebih tepatnya- ke pujaan hati, memeluknya, menciuminya, lalu membawanya ke kamar. Ah lupakan yang terakhir.

Dan dalam hitungan detik radar cintanya sudah dapat menemukan lokasi sang pujaan hatinya. Duduk di depan meja bar yang paling ujung sambil minum sendirian. Kali ini dengan pakaian yang lengkap. Hal yang jarang terjadi karena pujaan hatinya ini memang memiliki kebiasaan aneh untuk tidak berbusana. Tak jarang bahkan tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Membuat otak gadis suci -yang kadang berfantasi liar- itu ternodai.

Dengan langkah cepat ia mendekati pria yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gray-samaaa~" gadis itu tersenyum ceria. Mendapati dirinya bisa merasakan aroma maskulin yang terkuar dari tubuh si pujaan hati. Membuat yang di peluk sedikit terlonjak kaget sesaat karena serangan tiba-tibanya.

Namun Gray -sang pujaan hati- tetap tidak bergeming. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana dia akan menolak habis-habisan tindakannya yang selalu menempel pada Gray. Mungkinkah Gray sudah menyadari kalau dirinya menyukai Juvia -sang gadis-? Kalau benar, itu kabar baik.

Setelah puas memeluk Gray, Juvia langsung duduk di sebelah kirinya. Menaruh cookies buatannya di atas meja di depan Gray.

"Cobalah cookies ini, Gray-sama. Juvia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Ini adalah bentuk cinta dari Juvia" masih dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, Juvia mengambil salah satu kepingan cookies berbentuk hati buatannya.

"Gray-sama, aaaa~" cookies tadi pun di sodorkan ke mulut Gray. Berharap Gray akan menerima suapan cinta dari Juvia.

Tapi jangankan membuka mulutnya. Tangan Juvia yang berusaha menyuapinya malah di tepis dengan tangan kiri. Membuat cookies itu terlepas dari pegangan tangannya dan terjatuh ke lantai, lalu hancur menjadi beberapa bagian yang tak beraturan.

"Berhentilah bermain-main" di tatapnya Juvia dengan tatapan dingin dan ekspresi yang datar. Membuat Juvia kaget dengan perlakuan Gray. Walaupun Juvia sudah cukup sering di tolak Gray. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Gray menatapnya sedingin itu. Hal itu membuat hatinya terasa nyeri.

"T-tapi Gray-sama.." Juvia berusaha membela diri. Tidak ingin terus di tatap seperti itu oleh orang yang dia cintai.

"Kau sungguh mengganggu. Bisa tolong jangan dekat-dekat denganku? Tidak bisakah kau sehari membuatku tenang dengan tidak mendekatiku?" Masih dengan tatapan dingin itu. Nada bicara yang pelan dan dingin namun penuh penekanan sehingga membuat suaranya hanya bisa di dengar olehnya sendiri dan Juvia.

"Gray-sama..." nada Juvia kini memelas. Sungguh dia tidak tahan kalau Gray bersikap seperti itu padanya. Dia tidak masalah kalau Gray mengatakan kata-kata penolakan seperti biasanya, atau bahkan menghukumnya. Tapi jangan berkata dengan nada dan tatapan dingin seperti itu.

"Berhentilah bertingkah dan berbicara dengan nada menyebalkan seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin di ganggu. Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, aku yang akan pergi" tanpa basa basi Gray berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat decitan kecil dari kaki kursi yang beradu dengan lantai kayu.

Tangan kanan Juvia terulur untuk memegang tangan kiri Gray "Tunggu, Gray-sama. Juvia minta maaf. Juvia hanya-"

Omongan Juvia terpotong saat tangan Gray menghempaskan tangan Juvia, lalu berjalan keluar guild. Meninggalkan Juvia yang kini diam mematung. Otaknya terlalu beku karena tatapan Gray padanya. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

'Kenapa Gray-sama tiba-tiba seperti itu? Apa itu adalah hal yang selama ini dia rasakan? Apa Juvia hanya mengganggu Gray-sama? Apa Gray-sama membenci Juvia?' Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiran Juvia. Membuat tanpa sadar sebuah aliran hangat mengalir dari matanya sampai terjatuh ke pahanya.

"Ah, Juvia. Aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah kembali. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan-" Erza yang berniat duduk di sebelah Juvia untuk mengobrol langsung terdiam sebelum sempat duduk ketika melihat gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

"Juvia? Kau tak apa?" Sejenak Juvia hanya terdiam lalu sadar dari lamunannya. Dia buru-buru menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Ah? Eh, Erza-san? Ada apa?" Dengan senyuman di paksakan, Juvia memandang Erza. Membuat yang di pandang tertegun sesaat, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Mmm.. kau baik-baik saja kan?" Dengan sedikit canggung akhirnya Erza menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi. Juvia sedikit terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"J-juvia? Juvia baik-baik saja" matanya bergerak kesana kemari menghindari tatapan Erza.

"M-mungkin Juvia masih lelah. Jadi, mmm.. Juvia kembali saja. Juvia mau istirahat saja. Selamat malam, Erza-san" Juvia langsung berdiri dari bangkunya, melambaikan tangannya sesaat pada Erza. Gerakan tubuhnya terlihat sangat canggung, lalu segera meninggalkan guild. Meninggalkan Erza dengan seribu tanya di otaknya.

Otak cemerlang Erza langsung memprediksi masalah yang mungkin bisa membuat Juvia seperti itu. Satu nama muncul di otaknya dengan otomatis, 'Gray'. Erza memang terlihat cuek. Tapi biarpun begitu dia peduli pada teman-temannya. Terlebih soal urusan asmara. Biarpun hubungan asmaranya sendiri juga tidak berjalan dengan baik. Ah, tiba-tiba Erza ingin bertemu dengan Jellal. Tidak tidak. Masalah Juvia lebih penting. Dia harus bicara pada Gray.. atau mungkin Natsu?

*

Keesokan harinya, adalah hari yang sangat terik. Tapi sayangnya tidak membuat guild yang sering mendapat surat tagihan ini menjadi sepi. Gray duduk di depan bar seperti biasa. Masih dengan pakaiannya yang utuh. Dia meneguk minuman yang di berikan oleh Mira padanya.

"Oi Gray! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo kita bertarung! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Ucap Natsu berapi-api dengan tawa nyaringnya di akhir kalimat. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di pinggangnya menandakan kepercayaan dirinya yang sangat tinggi.

"Jangan menghancurkan guild ya, Natsu. Biarpun kau sudah sering menghancurkannya sih" kucing biru bersayap menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian-kejadian lampau dimana temannya itu akan menghancurkan apa saja kalau terlalu bersemangat.

Gray tidak merespon. Masih sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Oi Gray! Apa kau mendengarku?! Oi!" Dengan cueknya Natsu menepuk punggung Gray berkali-kali. Membuat Gray terguncang sedikit ke depan karena pukulannya yang tidak bisa di anggap pelan itu.

Perempatan siku mulai muncul di dahi Gray. Apa Natsu benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Gray saat ini butuh ketenangan untuk menjernikah pikirannya? Kenapa Tuhan begitu mengujinya dengan mengirimkan iblis api ini padanya?

Lima detik kemudian, Gray menerbangkan Natsu dengan 'ice make : hammer'nya. Terlalu kesal karena temannya itu tidak berhenti berulah.

Natsu terbatuk beberapa kali karena debu yang berterbangan saat punggungnya menabrak -atau menghancurkan lebih tepatnya- salah satu meja panjang di guild.

"Gray, teme! Kalau mulai bilang-bilang dong!" Natsu langsung bangun seolah-olah tidak sakit sama sekali. Orang-orang di guild mulai menatap mereka, sadar akan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Kau duluan yang membuatku kesal!"

"Kau curang, Gray!"

"Hah?! Apa katamu?"

"Majulah, walaupun kau curang, yang menang tetaplah aku!" Kedua tangan Natsu mulai terbakar apinya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau!" Gray tanpa sadar melepas bajunya, bersiap bertarung.

Di detik berikutnya kedua insan itu sudah beradu pukulan. Menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang tidak bisa di sampaikan dengan kata-kata. Membuat beberapa lebam di tubuh keduanya. Sedangkan yang lain sibuk bersorak menyemangati salah satu bahkan keduanya. Hal ini memang sudah biasa terjadi. Api dan es memang dari awal sulit untuk bersatu bukan?

*

Hari mulai berganti malam. Pertandingan api dan es sudah di hentikan oleh Erza yang baru kembali dari misinya sambil menarik dorongan berisi puluhan koper miliknya.

Gray memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Siapa sangka bertarung dengan Natsu membuat otaknya lebih jernih? Walaupun entah kenapa masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dia merasa seperti... ada yang kurang. Ada seuatu yang dia lupakan. Sesuatu yang penting.

Langkah kakinya berhenti. Salju mulai turun tanda Magnolia sudah memasuki musim dingin. Di tatapnya langit hitam yang menurunkan salju putih itu. Ah, perasaannya benar-benar tidak tenang.

Buk

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak pelan dadanya. Gray langsung memundurkan kaki kanannya agar tubuhnya tidak oleng kebelakang. Kedua tangannya spontan memegang kedua lengan orang yang menabraknya. Matanya melotot mendapati siapa yang menabraknya.

"Juvia?!"

"Unng.. maaf" gadis itu tertunduk. Tubuhnya lemas seakan bisa ambruk kapan pun. Hal itu terbukti saat Juvia melanjutkan perjalanannya, melewati Gray, lalu terhuyung ke samping dan akan jatuh kalau saja Gray tidak menangkapnya.

Gray memutar tubuh Juvia menghadapnya, penasaran kenapa gadis itu bersikap aneh. Bukannya biasanya dia akan dengan sangat kelewat cerianya menempel padanya lalu memanggil namanya berulang-ulang?

Kepala Juvia perlahan terangkat. Membuat Gray bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan pandangan gadis itu yang sayup-sayup.

"G..G.." alis Gray terangkat sebelah mendengar gumaman gadis itu.

"Gray-samaaaa~!" Tangis Juvia mendadak pecah, hingga membuat Gray tersentak kaget. Beberapa orang yang lewat mendadak berhenti dan menatap mereka. Beberapa bahkan mulai berbisik-bisik.

Gray panik. Bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. "J-Juvia tenanglah" namun tangisan Juvia malah semakin nyaring terdengar. Ketika panik melanda Gray sadar akan sesuatu yang di bawa Juvia.

Sake. Tiba-tiba dia ingat beberapa kenangan saat Juvia mabuk. Juvia memang selalu menangis saat mabuk kan? Jadi ini karena sake? Apapun itu, Gray sudah tidak sanggup mendapat tatapan tajam orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Dia bahkan baru bertemu dengan Juvia. Tanpa pikir panjang Gray menarik tangan Juvia, membawa gadis itu keluar dari tatapan warga yang lewat.

Ada bagian dermaga yang sepi saat malam hari, dan Gray memutuskan untuk membawa Juvia kesana. Sesampainya di sana, Gray langsung melepaskan tangan Juvia lalu berdiri menghadap laut, membelakangi Juvia yang masih menangis walau sudah tidak sehisteris tadi.

"Hh~ bisa tidak sih kau tidak membawa masalah padaku? Kalau tidak kuat minum sake jangan minum. Bikin repot aja" Gray memegang dahinya yang mulai nyut-nyutan.

Tangis Juvia meledak lagi. Gray memutar tubuhnya menghadap Juvia dengan sedikit kesal "Kau ini benar-be--"

"Juvia tau Gray-sama sangat sedih kemarin. Juvia tidak bermaksud mengganggu Gray-sama. Juvia hanya ingin memberikan cookies agar Gray-sama tidak sedih lagi. Juvia tidak suka kalau Gray-sama sedih. Juvia hanya.. Juvia hanya.." tangis Juvia makin meledak di akhir kalimat. Juvia menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya agar suara tangisnya tidak terlalu kencang.

Gray tertegun. Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya melupakan hal itu? Dia ingat kemarin telah berkata kasar pada Juvia, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jadi karena itu dia merasa ada yang kurang? Karena biasanya Juvia selalu menempel padanya, tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Seharian ini dia tidak melihat Juvia di guild, padahal Gajeel berada di guild seharian yang berarti mereka tidak mengambil misi hari ini.

Tangan kanan Gray terangkat, hendak menyentuh pundak gadis di hadapannya, tapi tidak jadi. Dia kembali menarik tangannya ke samping tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Gray hanya menatap Juvia yang tertunduk sambil menangis, sampai akhirnya Juvia mengangkat wajahnya yang masih bercucuran air mata untuk menatap Gray.

"Ka..kalau Gray-sama benar-benar menganggap Juvia menyebalkan... kalau Juvia benar-benar hanya mengganggu Gray-sama... dan kalau Gray-sama benar-benar ingin Juvia menjauh..." Juvia menghentikan ucapannya bibirnya bergetar tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Gray menatapnya, dan dia tau kalau seharusnya dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gray pasti sudah menunggu kesempatan ini. Kesempatan untuk lepas dari genggaman Juvia.

"J-Ju.. Juvia.." gadis itu menunduk sesaat untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Keberanian untuk meninggalkan pria yang paling dia cintai.

Dan saat mata itu kembali bertemu. "Juvia akan menjauh.." gadis itu menggeleng pelan untuk mengoreksi kata-katanya. "Juvia akan melepaskan Gray-sama untuk selama--Kyaa!"

Gadis itu menjerit karena Gray tiba-tiba menarik tangannya kuat dan membuat tubuhnya masuk ke pelukan orang yang paling dia cintai. Membuat gadis itu terdiam membisu. Di tengah butiran salju yang terus turun, dia dapat merasakan hangat dari tubuh pria yang kini memeluknya. Kepala gadis itu perlahan mendongak ingin menatap Gray, kalau saja tangan Gray tidak memaksa kepala Juvia kembali bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku minta maaf.. karena sudah berkata kasar kepadamu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Pikiranku saat itu benar-benar kacau. Seperti.. mmm.. ya kau tau? Perasaan saat kehilangan orang yang kau sayang??. Aku tidak terganggu denganmu."

Juvia masih diam mendengarkan, sekaligus memproses perkataan Gray.

"Jadi... tolong jangan seenaknya berkata seperti itu... Aku tidak ingin... merasakan hal itu lagi" Gray memalingkan muka ke samping. Dia menggarukkan telunjuk ke pipinya dengan canggung. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit mm.. malu?

Air mata yang beberapa menit sebelumnya berhenti menetes tiba-tiba sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Tapi air mata ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Karena kali ini dia menangis haru mendengar perkataan Gray.

"Um" Juvia mengangguk. "Maaf" Juvia memeluk Gray erat lalu menangis di pundaknya. Gray hanya bisa mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu. Memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Atau lebih tepatnya kepada hatinya.

"Juvia.." Merasa di panggil, gadis itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Masalah cookies yang kau buatkan untukku itu..." Gray membuang pandangannya ke arah lain selain Juvia. Merasa bersalah karena telah 'membuang' cookies buatan Juvia kemarin.

Juvia tersenyum. Tidak menyangka kalau Gray akan memikirkan nasib cookies buatannya. "Akan ku buatkan lagi. Lain kali akan ku masukkan lebih banyak cinta ke dalamnya jadi Gray-sama tidak bisa menolaknya"

Melihat senyum gadis itu membuat Gray ikut tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin dia rela kehilangan senyum itu?

"Terimakasih" kali ini Gray yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Juvia. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Juvia yang mengelus lembut rambutnya.

Malam bersalju tidak terasa dingin bagi mereka berdua. Bukan karena mereka adalah penyihir bertipe es dan air. Tapi karena tubuh mereka saling menghangatkan satu sama lain dalam pelukan erat di dermaga yang sepi dan minim pencahayaan. Siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Entahlah... biarkan hal itu menjadi rahasia milik mereka.

-END-

Omake

"Oi juvia. Sejak kapan kau sadar dari mabukmu?"

"Eh? Juvia tadi hanya sedikit minum sakenya. Jadi tidak terlalu mabuk. Saat Gray-sama membawa Juvia ke dermaga. Juvia sudah tidak mabuk kok"

"Heh? Masa? Bukannya itu masih mabuk? Jadi kau..."

"Juvia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Gray-sama, jadi bersiaplah~ hehe"

"... T.T"

Omake, end

Omake macam apa itu. /sad/

Maafkan aku yang sudah nekat mempublish ff ini walau tidak bagus dan mungkin mengecewakan.

Next ff di tunggu ya *readers pun menggeleng*

Jaa~


End file.
